ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Castiel Caoin-RETIRED
'''Character Profile'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=1 Edit] '''Character First Name:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=2 Edit] Castiel '''Character Last Name: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=3 Edit] Caoin '''IMVU Username:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=4 Edit] Castielcaoin '''Nickname:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=5 Edit] Cas '''Age:''' 24 years old '''Date of Birth:''' 10/25/183 AN '''Gender:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=8 Edit] Male '''Ethnicity:'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=9 Edit] '''Japanese''' '''Height:''' 6' 5'' '''Weight:''' 182 lbs '''Blood Type: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=12 Edit] '''A-''' '''Occupation:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=13 Edit] Sunagakure Village Shinobi Team Leader Jonin Teacher Civilian Talents: [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=14 Edit] Unknown '''Scars/Tattoos: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=15 Edit] Birth mark on his left shoulder from when his parents were killed. '''Burns Scars-''' on back and forarms '''Scar-''' along lips from training with his chakra wire for the Murderous Grasp Technique '''Blade Scar''' -across back from blade '''Broken Ribs''' - Training '''Broken Nose'''- Genjutsu training '''Affiliation:''' Sunagakure '''Relationship Status: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=17 Edit] Single '''Personality: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=18 Edit] Quiet, Curious boy, Rambunctious and always curious. He is quiet from when he was in the orphanage and being teased for his white hair and [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin# dark eyes]. He is close to certain people only and will listen to orders swiftly and precisely when given from those people'''. '''He was an inquisitive kid who loved to learn as he was always in his books and training alone. He was a shy kid which didnt help when he was trying to make friends. He was always alone and learned to live that way. Some people think he dont have a vioce because he was so quiet. He was a fast learner but never learnt to show off so he also kept that to himself as he would learn one thing after anouther. '''Behaviour: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=19 Edit] Energetic but quiet. He prefers to learn over sitting around and doing nothing. Even if that means being sneaky about it. He is quiet from burying his head in his books as he just wants to learn and that’s all he wants. He likes alot of food and likes to explore the possibilities as he absolutly loves ramen. He hates people that hate on others for he had seen it for years in the orphanage, kids getting picked on for no reason. He didnt see fat, thin, tall,or short. He wasnt a sterotypical person but he was smart enough to know the different between a good and a bad person and who to stay away from. However he wasnt smart enough to know why eavesdropping was a bad thing. '''Nindo:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=20 Edit] “Keep Moving ahead. Never look back.” '''Character Shinobi Information''' Current Leader of Team Castiel Genjutsu Specialist of the Sunagakure Village '''Summoning:''' None. '''Bloodline/Clan:''' Caoin Family '''Ninja Class: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=24 Edit] Jonin '''Element One:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=25 Edit] Earth '''Element Two:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=26 Edit] Fire '''Weapon of choice:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=27 Edit] Kunai '''Strengths:''' [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=28 Edit] Genjutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Stamina '''Weaknesses:''' Taijutsu '''Chakra colour: '''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=30 Edit] Blue '''Projectile Weapons Inventory'''[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=31 Edit] Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). '''Kunai (cost 2 pieces'''): 12 x 2 =24 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):''' 8 x 1.5 = 12 '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): n/a''' '''Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each):''' '''Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): '''1 = 3 '''Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): n/a''' '''Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): n/a''' '''Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): '''Explosive tags x5 =25 Soudais katana = 5 '''Total: '''24 + 25 +12 + 3 + 5 = 69 Jutsu Name: Castiel Caoin [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Jutsu_List_Template# Class]: Jounin Nature1: Earth Nature2: Fire Abilities: He is able to manipulate the earth to be able to move through it like water. His body can also use the earth to form around himself as armor and a weapon. Other: Genkjutsu User Kekei Genkai: --none-- Known Techniques/Jutsu List[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=32 Edit] Ninjutsu[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=33 Edit] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_TechniqueBody Replacement Technique Body Replacement Technique] E rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] E rank *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] E rank Earth Jutsu[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=34 Edit] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Hardening_Technique%7CEarth Release: Hardening Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Double_Suicide_Decapitation_Technique Earth Release: A Double Suicide Decapitation Technique] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release%3A_Rock_Section_Cane Earth Release: Rock Section Cane] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Earth_Flow_Spears Earth Release:Earth Flow Spears] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Earth_Release:_Mudslide Earth Release: Mudslide] *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rock_Clone Rock Clone] *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Fire Release[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=35 Edit] *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique Genjutsu *Basic Genjutsu *Genjutsu: Unknown Fire *Demonic Illusion Technique *[http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Hell_Viewing_Technique Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique] Basic Techniques[http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/CastielCaoin?action=edit&section=37 Edit] *Murderous Grasp Technique Allies: Enemies: Fujimoto shinichi - A child from his last orphanage, who beat him to a pulp, '''Background Information:''' Castiel was orphaned at 11 from the land of wind near the village hidden in the sand. He grew up in the Sunagakure Orphanage with his baby sister. He did not have many friends, if any, As well as many thought he was weird because of the way he looked. black hair with a white strand and Dark eyes made it seem as though something was wrong in his appearance. All he wanted in life was to become a ninja and protect any friends he might get along the way as well as his baby sister Kirei. He did not know where his road would take him but so far, being only 12, He was still a mere child. He had run away from the last orphanage he had gone to in the land of wind as he travelled fast as he could to get away from that life. He hated it, being alone all the time and never having one place to call home. He cursed the land due to its heat and the massive desert, as he walked through it, he began to get woozy from dehydration. Suddenly he passed out and fell into the sand, When he awoke he seen people comming twords him but he was froze, his body wouldnt move until suddenly he felt a hand on his face and when he looked up a young woman would be standing over him, she was about the same age as him but she had company with her. He would passout and as he would wake inside an unfamiliar place and he would jump up sitting in the corner thinking he was going to die. Itsumo Yamanaka would walk into the room and introduce herself making him feel a little at home. Over time he would grow in the village of Sunagakure, making Itsumo and Yume Moumoku his family aswell as the team mates of a genin team in suna. They grew through time together and became like family, a Few years after his arrival in suna, he met a ninja genin by the name of Isabella Tao. An amazing young woman he took a close liking to as they became close all 4 of them. As the chunnin exams approched he was ready to make his team proud. Isabella wasnt in that years chunnin exams but he knew she would root for him. He eventually came up against a taijutsu ninja from kumogakure named chihiro, where during the exams he got to know her a little. Once in the second stage of the exams he was sparing other students and someone from iwagakure came up against him and it enraged him, He ended up fighting with anger and blowing him and his opponent up with badly aimed bombtags. In the infermery after the other boy had one, he had awoken and began to talk to the boy. Setsuko Hatake was his name and they made a pact with each other, To fight and become strong as brothers but to aslo be rivals. This made Castiel forget that his perents had past in the negotiations with the Iwa nation. To this day he lives in suna, training hard and training students of his own. Thriving for the day he fights his rival again. Roleplaying Library 203 AN = [Genin Training] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Taijutsu_training;_Castiel,_Soudai,_Ryu,_Saiyuki Taijutsu Training with Ryu and Saiyuki] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_with_Sai_and_Ryu-Taijutsu%21%21 Training with Sai and Ryu - Taijutsu!] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_At_Ryu%27s_Training_Grounds Training At Ryu Training Grounds ][http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Cas_vs._Itsy?action=edit&redlink=1 Cas vs. Itsy] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/First_Mission First Mission :Castiels Past] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/A_Quaint_Time_in_the_Village.?&cb=4951 A Quaint Time in the Village] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu_Training Genjutsu Training With Saiyuki] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Chuunin_Exams_-_Team_Saiyuki Chuunin Exams -Team Saiyuki] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Chuunin_Exams_%3A_Castiel_vs_Setsuko Chunnin Exams Castiel vs Setsuko] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/From_Worst_to_Chuunin_Soudai From Worst to Chuunin Soudai] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshi_Emergency_Room%3A_Castiel_%26_Setsuko%27s_Aftermath Yonshi Emergency Room Castiel vs. Setsuko Aftermath] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_day_1_alone Training day 1 alone] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_day_2_alone Training day 2 alone] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_day_3_alone Training day 3 alone] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Nobu_and_Castiel_Training Nobu and Castiel Training] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_Saiyuki:_Mission_One Team Saiyuki Mission One] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsuo_Yuki_Graduation_Exam Tetsuo Yuki Grad Exam] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Genin_Training_In_The_Training_Grounds Genin Training] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_Session_With_Setsuko_Hatake_-_Kaito_Ryu Training with Setsuko and Kaito] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/EarthTraining:_Burning_Motivation Burning motivation Tetsuo Chihiro and Castiel] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yume_Don%27t_Wanna_Eat Yume dont wanna eat] ---- year 206 AN-------- [Jounin Work] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Meta_Gaming_Training_2 Meta_Gaming_Training_2] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshi_Plains_(10/20/12) Yonshi_Plains_(10/20/12)] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_with_Cas_(9/7/12) [1]] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/ChiChi_and_Castiel%27s_Training_Day_(11/13/12) Training Chi chi and Castiel [11/13/12]] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Amaate_Senju_Graduation_Test Amaate_Senju_Graduation_Test] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Tetsuo_Yuki_Graduation_Exam Tetsuo_Yuki_Graduation_Exam] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12) Gate_Role-Play(10-16-12)] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp_-10/21/2012- Gate_Rp_-10/21/2012-] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Rp_25/10/2012 Yonshigakure_Rp_25/10/2012] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshi_Rp_Oct30/12 Yonshi_Rp_Oct30/12] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Training_and_rp_at_the_gates_(11/3/12) Training_and_rp_at_the_gates_(11/3/12)] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_Rp_(11/5/12) Gate_Rp_(11/5/12)] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Gate_RP_((22/11/12)) Gate_RP_((22/11/12))] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Yonshigakure_Gate_rp_11/24/12 Gate_rp_11/24/12] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Mission:_Bandits_of_the_Dark Mission:_Bandits_of_the_Dark] [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/EarthTraining:_Burning_Motivation EarthTraining:_Burning_Motivation] 207 AN